Halfling
by MARVEL-BABYSITTER31
Summary: She was different, Half-Human, Half-Soul. Her name is Winter Storm, and all she wants is to be set free from the prison she was created and raised into. She soon meet's a young man named Jamie Stryder, who may be the freedom she was looking for. RIGHT AFTER EVENTS IN BOOK!


**A/N:;: I have always wanted to do a Host fanfiction story, and now here I am! The movie is going to come out right after my birthday, who else is excited for that?! Any who...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Winter Storm and Shadow of the River.**

**1039348758284758091398475380 2998573948029489574982309458 7948203435873849820**

**Chapter One: Different**

**WINTER STORM POV**

Somehow, I knew I was different from everybody else. But who could have guessed I was only a half-blood? Nobody, because it is impossible to mix a human with a soul. Or is it? These are questions that are always being asked by the curious soul's, who do not know that this question has already been answered. And yet, they kept me hidden away.

I don't know how they did it, or why they decided to go through with it. The race of the Soul's have been good to me, have given me everything but the one true thing I desire. All I ever wanted was to have the freedom every other creature on this planet had. But they would not let me go, telling me this was for my own good, my own safety. My Healer told me about the Human Race, how they would track down Soul's and cut them to pieces, several bodies already have been found.

It did not scare me.

In my heart I want to be free and meet one of these Human's. Bu in my mind I know better, and that it would be fine to live out my life here being good and obeying my teachers. It did not feel right anymore in my mind and body to stay here. You heard me right, mine _and _body. Being half human half soul did have it's advantages, such as actually having a human body. My soul lies within the Human heart of my body, but it is not a silver worm like body, it's just... Me.

I am not a Host, nor am I inside a Host. I am the two mixed together as the perfect combination. I was intended to be a failed experiment, nobody thought that I was going to live. But I did.

When I was 'Created' they gave me a name for my appearance. Well, not really they, a young soul who has only lived one life before earth, when she lived as a flower. She still adores me as her own child today, and I love her like a mother. When I was only one, maybe two days old she gave me a name.

Shadow of the River gave me the name Winter Storm. She named me this because of my pure white hair, and icy blue eyes. One of my eyes has a silver lining around the pupil, but the other does not. It's what makes me a halfling, I could pull off being either Soul or Human Kind.

But back to me being different. I love Shadow, my adoptive mothers name, and I sort of like it here. But as I said before, what I would not give to go out and see the world. I tried asking once, but the guard simply laughed at me and ruffled my hair. That was the day I knew if I was going to get out then I had better get out of this place myself.

My plan is simple. The guards never keep that close of an eye on me, which would make this a very easy escape. They never put Seeker's at my door, because they think I do not need. them. Right about now the first guard is going to ask the second guard to lunch. I can hear the reply of the second guard, as he agrees to go to lunch with the first guard. Both of the male Souls leave their posts, giving me an easy way out of my room.

I look around quickly, making sure that there wasn't anybody coming down the hallway, before making a mad dash for the door that leads to the next corridor. The hallways were all pained white, as were the hundreds of doors. I can't believe I have lived here for the past fourteen years! My eyes scan to look for some kind of directory map.

When I finally found the map of the building, I soon discover the right path to find my way out. Putting the map back in play, I rush towards the next set of double doors. Going down hallway after hallway, I soon find myself hitting a fresh breeze of warm air. There were flowers everywhere, trees surrounding the entire area. Amazingly there was absolutely no fence caging me in, which meant I could escape without anymore struggle.

I run into the woods as fast as I can, distancing myself from the place I was raised. Surely I could find someone to help me eventually so I would not have to go back there. To be honest, I really would rather face the apparently horrible wrath of the Human Race then be trapped for the rest of my life. So for everything left in me, white hair whipping back in the wind, I run away from my old life.

**2309328437432587758924574754 5789573579275984748952798789 2749574927498729875975492757 495729**

**JAMIE STRYDER POV**

I have never really went on one of the longer trips before. But with Ian, Kyle, Jared, Wanda, and Melanie I was finally allowed to go all the way to the countryside in Oklahoma. We argued about whether or not we should pick up a Soul and try to set somebody else free, or if we should just get our supplies and leave. I wasn't sure whose side I was on so I just sat there and watched them argue.

After awhile though, I got bored of watching them and left to wander around while they weren't looking. As long as they did not see me leave and come back I would not get into trouble. It really is beautiful here during the spring, I wish I could come here more often. Uncle Jeb said I should consider it a treat to be able to travel this far at any time of the year.

I don't know what to think.

While in the forest, I see a twinkle of silver out of the corner of my eyes. Getting down as fast as I can, I look again to see a girl, probably around my age. She was different looking, almost as an angel. One eye was shining silver while the other was not, her hair was as white as the snow, her eyes as blue as the sky, and her skin paler than... I don't know, paler than any skin I've ever seen.

Her eyes are what caught my attention. They were so different from any other soul's I have ever seen. Shouldn't both eyes have that silver reflection? I feel so confused by this girl, she has to be fourteen, maybe fifteen years old.

She looked exhausted, as if she had been running for a long time. The girl has absolutely no shoes on,just a white pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Why wasn't she wearing shoes? Why would a Soul be outside in the wilderness alone?

She's weird.

I back away from where she was, then run back to where the argument was still taking place where we had parked near the forest. Wanda was a little ways away from them now, looking for me. When she finally spots me, she calls out my name.

"Jamie, there you are!" everybody else turns around, and I can see the angry face of my sister. Oops.

"Where the hell were you? You could have been dead!" Melanie walks over to where I was standing and snatches my arm. I look back to the forest, remembering the gorgeous girl I saw there.

"Mel, let me go!"

"Give me a good reason why I should!" She snapped at me. All the guys were looking at me, expecting me to smart off.

"There's a Soul girl in the forest, I kind of thought..."

**A/N;:; Yup, I'm ending it there for now. Wonder what Jamie is thinking? REVIEW!**


End file.
